


Not truly one, but truly two

by Dieu_est_mort



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo, The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Angst, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 06:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10483905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dieu_est_mort/pseuds/Dieu_est_mort
Summary: Valjean begged God for him to be rid of 24601, once and for all. In a way, God had delivered.





	

It was a dark night in June when the river Seine was graced with the unforgiving scowl of Paris' best inspector. He had thoroughly analysed his surroundings before deeming this an acceptable place to commit his act. And thus far, he was amongst the heights of his 'breakdown', that's how it would seem to others. To Javert it was a calm and controlled gathering of thoughts, just now making themselves apparent. 

Javert was now caught between the crime of duty and the crime of mercy. Valjean, the convict! He had freed Javert from the rebels' trap, and in doing so: he had damned him. For now the honourable Inspector stood, with his elbows leaning against a parapet upon the Pont au Change. He briefly considered the void of rushing water beneath him, it seemed right, it mirrored the void in the starless sky above him, which he had learned to count upon but now it had left him. This also seemed fitting. He placed his hat on the parapet and then proceeded to get into a standing position next to his hat. Javert paid no attention to the frantic footsteps or the ringing in his ears (that resembled a low voice, might he add) as he fell forward into the darkness.

 

24601 had always felt like a separate person, bearing it's fangs whenever it was the slightest bit agitated: Valjean couldn't control it anymore. This was, amongst many other reasons, why he was concerned for the tall dark man who now lay in his bed. This man had a tendency to rile 24601 up, mostly by barking it's name with an imperative that turned 24601 defiant. This is not what Valjean wanted, for while they were the actions of the feral prisoner of toulon, it bore the face of a man in society who had reformed. Who was a father for goodness sake! But of course, the man in the bed would see them for the same person, Valjean couldn't blame him, the man thought he had been chasing 24601 the whole time. Javert, that is, the man currently in his bed was Javert, the man borrowing his night shirt that was far too large for his slender (albeit curved) frame. With what Javert had done, or attempted to do, Valjean could not afford to let the beast out at this time. Javert was unstable to say the least. Valjean thought all of this as he saw eyelids begin to flutter upon the cheek of his guest. 

 

Javert had stirred, he awoke to the foul sensation of breath down his neck, only to open his eyes and realise the full extent of his disgust. The convict had claimed him bed ridden. Worse yet, he was probably the reason Javert was still alive right now. Will this convict's acts of charity never cease? Can it not be enough to save your pursuer once?

"Valjean, release me right now!" Javert growled as soon as he knew he had gained consciousness. Valjean only shook his head sadly in response, if he let Javert go, the younger man would only return back to the bridge.

Out of frustration, Javert started to order the ex-convict, addressing him by his prison number, almost screaming to 'let him die already'. After Valjean had had enough of this verbal assault, he left the room before he got angry. He silently collapsed to his knees on the floor beside his bed and clasped his hands in prayer. He prayed for Javert to get better, for the garden to be fertile for the next patch of vegetables. But most of all, Valjean begged god for him to be rid of 24601, once and for all.


End file.
